Limit Surpassing Battle! Vegito VS Beerus
by RoseAuthor98
Summary: Months after the Tournament of Power, Goku and Vegeta decide to take on Beerus, to settle the score. However, upon realizing that they may not be able to beat Beerus, even with Perfect Ultra Instinct & Super Saiyan Blue Evolution. So Goku decides to pull out two earrings and give one to Vegeta. Now fused as Vegito, The Two Saiyans take on the God of Destruction of Universe 7.


**Beerus' Planet - Months after the Tournament of Power**

 _As Beerus awoke one faithful morning. He looked as he cracked his neck and put on his God of Destruction Clothing. Today was that day. The day he would battle Goku and Vegeta to settle their rivalry that had started. He smirked to himself._

"Those guys…" Beerus said to himself as he prepared by cracking his knuckles. "They have truly gone from our first encounter all those months ago." Beerus said, remembering his battle with Super Saiyan God Goku, and later on, Mastered Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta. They had grown so much during the Tournament. Ultra Instinct. Evolved Super Saiyan Blue. All of those powers.

 _Beerus left his temple and walked down a path, as he met Whis. The Angel looked at Beerus. Beerus looked at the Angel. The two then stood next to one another and teleported away, heading to a certain location._

 **The World of Void - Reconstructed Tournament of Power Arena**

 _Goku and Vegeta sparred with one another, Goku using Ultra Instinct and Vegeta using Evolved SSB. Despite the significant power gap between the two, Vegeta was keeping up, throwing Punches left and right, some almost connecting. However, the two were clearly not going all out with one another. They were wrapped in their own thoughts._

"Vegeta." Goku said, stopping one of Vegeta's fists, reverting back to his Natural State. Vegeta looked up at Goku, reverting back to his Natural State as well.

"What is it Kakarot?" Vegeta asked and Goku made sure to use his words properly.

"I don't think, even if we work together, we can defeat Beerus. We will just be getting in one another's way and won't be able to work in a singular unit. However, there is a fix to this. A way we _can_ work together as a Singular Unit." Goku said to Vegeta, who knew exactly where this was going.

"You want to Potara fuse? Our Fusion wouldn't even last 5 minutes against Beerus at Max Power using just Regular Super Saiyan Blue. We would put up a good fight sure, but the fusion itself would end." Vegeta said to Goku. "And even if there was a way to make the Fusion last long, we would most likely have to be in a Super Saiyan 2 state, and Briefly Transform between each strike." Vegeta added on, making his point clear.

"I know all of that. So that is why I had Bulma make this thing for us, just for this Battle." Goku, said reaching into one of his pockets on his Turtle Hermit GI, pulling out two earrings. Each with the words "EX" on them. "These are EX Fusion Earrings. They are a Version of the Potara Earrings, that make the Fusion, Permanent." Goku added on to Vegeta.

"... In that case hand it over. If you are so sure about our defeat Kakarot. However, if this fails, I get first shot at Beerus! Got it!" Vegeta shouted

* * *

 _ **~ Time Skip of A Hour ~**_

 _In the last hour. Multiple Beings had arrived, to spectate the Battle. Caulifla, Kale, Cabba, Hit, Champa, and Vados from Universe 6. Jiren, Toppo, Belmod and Marcarita as well. And of course, the two Zenos and Grand Priest. The other Gods of Destruction from the revived Universes had arrived as well. Along with them, the warriors of Universe 7 and other citizens, including Bulma herself had came to see the battle. This was the Ultimate Battle in all the Universes._

 _As Beerus and Whis arrived, finally, Goku and Vegeta smiled, looking at him._

"It's about time you showed up." Vegeta said to Beerus, who yawned in response. "I hope you are prepared to be knocked off your high horse." Vegeta continued.

"Lord Beerus. I hope you're up to me and Vegeta's ultimate plan. We're going to see what you can do against that." Goku said as he smirked.

"Can we go ahead and get to the battle. You two are boring me and I haven't even been here five minutes." Beerus said, causing Vegeta to growl. Vegeta and Goku then looked at one another putting the earrings on. Beerus looked at them in surprise. "Oh my. This is going to be fun. A Potara Fusion, between Son Goku and Vegeta." Beerus continued, as the Earrings lit up as the Fusion began.

"I Hope you are ready Beerus!" Goku and Vegeta shouted before they fused.

 _A Bright light emitted from the area. A orb of light that shot out multiple rays from itself was formed. The Warrior that was formed was only showed with silhouette at first. The Shadowed Figure was seen. His body covered by the white light. He then began to walk out of it slowly. Particles of light and sparks of blue lightning around him as he walked out. As the orb disappeared, revealing the figure._

"A Fusion of Son Goku and Vegeta…" His first words were. "By the Name of Vegito has arrived. To show you, the Ultimate Saiyan Power!" He continued, clenching his fists. "And this… is… VEGITO BLUE!" He shouted, his Power Rising unbelievably high in a instant. Sending out shockwaves throughout the World of Void, shaking it violently.

"This power… It is… Unbeatable!" Hit said to himself, fear in his voice. "I never thought a Fusion of Goku & Vegeta could be this powerful." He continued.

"Master Vegeta and Son Goku's strength…" Cabba said, in shock of the being's presence.

"His Power… It is even Higher than Kefla's!" Caulifla said stepping back falling down to the stand, Kale in fear of the power they had.

"Son Goku… Vegeta…" Jiren said. Cracking a Smile as he sensed the Power they had.

"They were hiding a being of this power the _entire_ Tournament?!" Belmod shouted grabbing his hair and pulling it.

 _Vegito and Beerus glared at one another. They then began to walk towards one another, Vegito's Blazing Blue Aura against Beerus' Fierce and Majestic Blazing Purple Aura. The two smirked at one another._

"Challenging a God… I am excited and we haven't even started fighting." Vegito said to Beerus who looked at the Fusion, giving a toothy smile.

"Why I have the same feeling. I sure hope you don't disappoint me. Or else I might just go out of the way and destroy all of Universe 7 myself." Beerus said to Vegito who gained a slightly angered look on his face.

"I won't lose." Vegito said to Beerus.

"We'll see about that Vegito." Beerus replied.

 _Vegito and Beerus, then leaped back before dashing at one another and striking one another. They then began to punch and kick, moving around the newly constructed Tournament of Power Arena. Their powers seemed equal to one another, with their punches sending out blue, red, and other colors of lightning with each strike. Beerus then leaped up into the air, and released a barrage of purple quick and fast KI blasts. Vegito then pulled out his infamous Spirit Sword. He then dashed and began slicing through each, causing them to exploded behind him. Vegito then brought his blade down on top of Beerus, who blocked it and kicked Vegito right in the stomach, knocking him away. Beerus then created a Purple KI Ball before dashing at Vegito with it._

"Is that all you got?!" Beerus shouted, before Vegito looked at Beerus and outstretched one hand charging it with a blue KI. "IT IS USELESS!" Beerus shouted, before spinning around and tossing it at Vegito.

"BIG BANG ATTACK!" Vegito shouted, releasing the attack right at Beerus' attack, causing the two to collide and cause a massive explosion. Vegito and Beerus then dashed at one another.

 _Vegito and Beerus' fists clashed once more and both were sent back. Vegito then charged up multiple small KI spheres. He then created tons of the same yellow spheres, copying what Kefla had done against Ultra Instinct Goku. He then tossed every single one at Beerus who ran at the blasts knocking the spheres away before he was forced to block the attack from the overwhelming amount of spheres, Vegito had been sending out against him._

" _There! I see the opening!"_ Vegito thought to himself smiling as he dashed into the volley of spheres, dodging some before he charged his fist full of KI. Beerus then looked at Vegito who had appeared in front of him. Vegito then slammed Beerus right in the face, before gutting him and spin kicking him right in the stomach knocking him away. "You shouldn't have underestimated my speed!" Vegito shouted as he dashed after Beerus.

 _Vegito then charged a one handed Kamehameha right at Beerus. He then aimed it at Beerus and released the attack right at Beerus. Who took notice and backflipped mid-air, kicking the attack into the air. Vegito, taken off guard by this, stopped before taking a moment to think about his next move._

"I wonder what will happen if I used _that_ technique." Vegito said as he smiled at Beerus. Vegito then clenched his fists and began to power up raising his power more and more at a rate that made Beerus sweat a bit. "KAIOKEN X20!" Vegito shouted, releasing the Power of Kaioken on top of his _Super Saiyan Blue Power._

"Such Power…" Toppo commented as Vegito powered up.

 _Vegito then launched himself at Beerus and struck Beerus right in the face. He then barraged Beerus with a barrage of strikes, each landing at speeds Beerus couldn't dodge nor react too. Vegito then grabbed Beerus by the face and tossed him towards the edge of the arena before rocketing off the ground and slamming into Beerus' face once more. Vegito smirked as blood dripped down Beerus' mouth. Vegito then with a smirk dashed at Beerus and appeared behind him. Vegito then turned around and kicked Beerus right in the back, knocking him away._

"Looks like I've won this one Beerus!" Vegito shouted, as he remained in his Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken X20 state. Beerus then stood up. He turned around and glared at Vegito who got ready for the next attack. Until Beerus began to float in the air. He released a mighty yell, the force of it pushing Vegito back slightly. " _Woah… His Power just Seems to get Higher and Higher no matter what."_ Vegito thought to himself as he leaped away from Beerus who was undergoing a Transformation of sorts.

 _As Beerus' Power rose, Vegito began to think back. Remembering Toppo's God of Destruction state. Realizing what Power Beerus was about to release, Vegito in SSBKK x20, launched himself at Beerus wrapping his fists in the blue and red aura of Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken. As he came closer, Beerus released all of his power, sending Vegito back greatly, and covering the entire arena in a Purple and White Orb before a massive boom was heard, as the World of Void began to shake violently once more..._

Beerus stood there, turning around to face Vegito who stood up, looking at his torn clothing. "It has been a long time since I have had to use my God of Destruction Energy Vegito." Beerus said as he was wrapped in a dark purple aura, his eyes also purple resembling Toppo's state. Beerus' skin was also darker as well. "I wonder if you can keep up this power?" Beerus said as he lifted one hand and aimed it at Vegito.

"Oh boy… That doesn't look good." Vegito said as he put his hands together, in the Final Flash position. He smirked as he began to charge a attack of his own. "Final…" He began, before shifting his hands into the Kamehameha position. "Kamehame…" Vegito continued as his Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken X20 aura intensified.

" _ **Hakai."**_ Beerus said. Creating a Sphere of the Destruction Energy, and firing it at Vegito. As it rocketed closer and closer to Vegito, who continued to charge his attack. Vegito then prepared to release the attack at Max Power.

" _ **HA!"**_ Vegito shouted, finishing the Final line of his Strongest Attack, The Mighty, "Final Kamehameha", which slammed into the Hakai. The attacks began to send off electricity as they collided. Vegito used all of his Power to push the Hakai back, while Beerus merely was holding out the same hand. Beerus, then showcased more power, sending more energy into the Hakai pushing the Final Kamehameha back.

" _Damn it! I can't lose here!"_ Vegito thought to himself as he poured more energy into his blast. The extra energy seemed to not even change the situation at all. As the Hakai continued to erase more and more of the Final Kamehameha, until Vegito was forced to try and hold it off with his gloved hands. "No… Not here! Not now!" Vegito said as he tried to push against the Hakai. Suddenly, the Hakai began to glow brighter and brighter. Until it exploded, point blank range in front of Vegito.

 **A Few Moments Passed as the Explosion covered the Entire area where Vegito was. The Attack appeared to had Transformed the Sky as well, making it now a mix of multiple different colors. Vegito was nowhere to be seen at all.**

"Master Vegeta and Goku lost? Even while fused…" Cabba said as he looked at Beerus' terrifying power. Hit even seemed a bit worried about Vegito himself. Caulifla and Kale, also shared a worried and horrified expression on their face.

Jiren looked on. Expecting Vegito to pop up any second using any form of power left. Ready to continue the fight like Goku had all those months ago. However, Vegito never appeared. Toppo was taken back by the ferocity of the attack. He was shaking in his boots.

The other Gods of Destruction just closed their eyes. Beerus looked on glaring daggers into the dust as it disappeared, revealing no Vegito to be seen. Seeing the massive crater that had been left from his attack.

Whis closed his eyes and sighed. Gohan couldn't believe his eyes. Krillin began to sob as he had just saw his Best Friend be erased from existence, nothing to bring him back. Bulma began to cry while saying Vegeta's name. Piccolo closed his eyes and looked away. No one had been prepared to see this type of attack. Vegito had lost. Beerus had Hakai'd him out of existence.

"Damn it all to hell. I am not done yet!" A voice shouted as he appeared on the edge of the arena. Clutching his arm. His shirt was ripped completely off and so were his gloves. His Pants were torn and cut. However, that didn't matter. As there stood Vegito. His Bright Blue Hair and Eyes glaring at Beerus. "You aren't ever going to do something like that again Beerus! I am kicking it up a notch now!" Vegito shouted back as he began to power up. His Power glowing Bright Blue. Vegito's muscles began to bulge and his eyes began to resemble those of Ultra Instinct Omen's. Vegito's aura became Dark Blue as well with yellow lightning dancing around it.

 _Vegito smirked as he entered Super Saiyan Blue: Evolution. His power now risen even higher than before. He then smiled even harder as Beerus charged up another Hakai Sphere. It began much bigger than the last one before it shrank in size. The God of Destruction seemed a bit agitated at the fact Vegito was even alive from his last attack._

"I am not sure how you survived that Hakai. This just proves you are smarter than what I gave you credit for. However… This Hakai is even stronger than that last one." Beerus said to Vegito who powered up causing the ground beneath him to crack. " _ **HAKAI"**_ Beerus announced, as he released another Hakai Sphere at Vegito.

"Tch. A attack like that only works once!" Vegito said as he held out his left hand and stopped the Hakai. He then smiled as used his right one and slammed the Hakai, causing it to shatter. "Now then Beerus. What else do you have up your sleeve?" Vegito asked, as he powered up and launched after Beerus who dashed at Vegito both charging their fists full of KI. As they slammed into one another, their fists' clash sending out lightning that struck everything behind them both.

 _Vegito then delivered a kick to Beerus' face, knocking Beerus away. The God of Destruction then spun around and with great speed, slammed Vegito in the stomach with his palm before using his tail to smack Vegito who grabbed the tail and spun Beerus by it. He then tossed him away before flying after Beerus, delivering multiple gut punches and finishing it all off with a KI charged punch that slammed Beerus into the arena below causing a massive crater to be formed. Vegito then flew back up into the air to smile back at Beerus who was slowly picking himself up noticeably struggling._

"You might as well give up now Lord Beerus. Your Strength and Stamina all of have been depleted because of you using that power for the first time in a long time." Vegito said, reverting back to his Natural State. Vegito floated down and looked at Beerus who was down in the crater clutching his fists. Beerus then floated out of the crater, his eyes closed and his God of Destruction Aura gone. Vegito looked at him, trying to figure out what Beerus was doing.

 _Beerus then rushed at Vegito without warning, keeping his eyes closed. Vegito instantly powered up into Super Saiyan Blue Evolution and blocked Beerus' first strike. Vegito then thrusted a quick barrage of jabs to Beerus, who dodged each and punched Vegito right in the gut. As Beerus opened his eyes, Vegito got a good look at them. A Silver Gray. Beerus then gained the Majestic Ultra Instinct aura as well, silver and purple, its power sending Vegito back._

"You cheater. Using Ultra Instinct? In that case, I'll use it as well and defeat you!" Vegito shouted as he clenched his fists and powered up, his energy rising higher and higher the World of Void shaking and shifting colors. As Vegito's hair began to spike up. He gained a mystical bright purple and blue aura. He then smirked as he entered Ultra Instinct: Omen. "Now, that I've confirmed I can properly access the power of Ultra Instinct without worry." Vegito said with a smirk. He then clenched his fists and closed his eyes. He then was wrapped in the aura of Ultra Instinct before he powered up and absorbed the energy within himself. He smirked as his body was wrapped in the power of UI. Before suddenly Vegito's Power Shot up, causing a Beam to be Shot into the Sky of the World of Void, the sky now alternating colors every second because of Vegito's power. Vegito then walked out of the Beam, his Hair now Silver and his Eyes Gray.

"Now then Beerus." Vegito said as the Aura of Perfected Ultra Instinct spun wildly around him, before calming down and wrapping itself around Vegito. The Aura of Ultra Instinct was a Calm but Fierce one. It's mere presence showing the power and intensity of Vegito. "Let's begin the Final Round of this _Ultimate Battle_!" Vegito shouted and him and Beerus charged at one another.

 _Vegito and Beerus clashed against one another, moving at high speed around the entire Arena. Beerus' strikes were sending out shockwaves with Vegito's bare hands. The Saiyan was dodging and countering instinctively. However, because two users of Ultra Instinct were the ones battling, they were striking each other. With every strike and every dodge, they became faster, adapting to one another. Vegito smiled at the battle he was being presented with as he caught one of Beerus' punches and delivered a kick right to the stomach, knocking Beerus away. Vegito then smiled as Beerus rebounded off the pillar at the center of the Arena, and leaped right back at Vegito, delivering a punch to the face that knocked Vegito away. The two continued going at it without a care in the multiverse. As the Spectators looked on, there was no telling who would win. Vegito smiled as he delivered a uppercut to Beerus' chin and barraged him with punches, before Beerus dodged the last strike and grabbed Vegito by the face and flying him into the pillar slamming him into it before delivering a strike that knocked Vegito through it. Vegito and Beerus then ran at one another and struck one another, their fists colliding with the other person's face. Vegito and Beerus then began punching and kicking each other while flying around the arena, slamming into one another. There wasn't even a second of calm as the two Beings with Powers that Rivaled one Another clashed._

"What a Display of Power… If this was in any of the Universes, they might have destroyed them completely by now." The Grand Priest commented. "Vegito is quite the Powerful Warrior… Beerus seems like the Perfect Opponent for him." He added on as he watched the sparks from the Clash of Gods,Vegito and Beerus now moving at speeds that only the Angels could keep up with.

"Whis." A voice said from behind the Angel who turned to see the person behind him.

"Yes Gohan?" The Angel asked, looking at the Saiyan.

"I know this is kind of late to ask, but what took you and Lord Beerus so long to arrive?" Gohan asked and Whis looked at him.

"Why it is quite simple Gohan. Beerus went and Unlocked his Potential. It did take a few minutes though because he couldn't sit down." Whis said, chuckling a little. "He has been Training Vigorously however. Out of Fear Vegeta and Goku might find out that he was the one who told Frieza to annihilate the Saiyan Race and try to overthrow him." Whis added on surprising Gohan.

"You mean… Lord Beerus…" Gohan said looking at the God of Destruction who was busy recovering from the beating Vegito had been giving him, who had also been on the opposite side, recovering as well. Unknowingly to the two, Cabba had been listening in. The Young Saiyan was shocked at the revelation.

"Heh… This battle has been fun Lord Beerus." Vegito said as he was got in a fighting pose ready to finish the fight. "I think I'll just go ahead and destroy you completely. We might get Frieza as our next God of Destruction. And even then, if he steps out of line, I'll blast him to smithereens." Vegito said to Beerus who's eyes widened in shock. "Today is the Day you Retire!" Vegito shouted as he launched at Beerus.

 _Vegito began to punch and beat on Beerus, now using all of the power he had. His punches now more sharper and effective against the weakened God of Destruction. Vegito slammed Beerus to the ground and rubbed his face into the arena before tossing him up into the air and kicking him away. As Beerus stood up, he stared at Vegito and Vegito stared back. The two then launched at one another ready to end the battle. Vegito wrapped his fist with his Monstrous KI and Aura, putting everything into the final strike, Beerus doing the same thing his Fist now covered in a Purple Hakai Energy like Aura. As the two closed in they dashed at one another and cocking their fists back. They then slammed their fists into one another, their energy crushing everything around them._

 **The Clash between the Two Warriors was Great. Their battle had concluded with them putting everything into the one final strike. The Explosion caused by the Clash was Unbelievable. The Force of the Clash was even more unbelievable. However, there was only one question left. Who Had Won?**

 _The Entire Tournament Arena had been destroyed, just like in Goku's Battle with Jiren. The only thing left was the pillar and some of the area surrounding it. As the Smoke Cleared there he stood. His body shaking slightly from the clash. His body then rose as he stood up from one knee. There stood Vegito in his Ultra Instinct state. He looked down at his defeated opponent._

"I… I did it." Vegito said as he wiped the sweat from his head. Beerus cracked open his eyes, as he looked right back at Vegito. The two gazed into one another's eyes. Vegito stood triumphantly over Beerus.

"I… I lost…" Beerus said to as he struggled to move, only to find he couldn't. "Vegito… Goku and Vegeta… Listen to my next words carefully…" Beerus said to Vegito who looked at him, trying to see where Beerus was going with this. "All those years ago… It was me who did it… I hired Frieza to blow up Planet Vegeta." Beerus admitted to Vegito, who stepped back in shock. "I had heard about the Prophecy that one Day, a Saiyan would Rise and Give me a Challenge I would never forget. I never would have thought it would have been the fusion of Son Goku & Vegeta." Beerus continued shedding tears. "I changed your lives forever in the worst way possible all because I was _scared_ … Please… Kill me and exact your revenge on me. Avenge your Saiyan Race." Beerus said to Vegito who looked down upon him as if contemplating the information he had heard.

"As much of a son of a bitch you are for that…" Vegito said, sighing right after. "I cannot kill you. My race may have been lost because of you and that bastard Frieza. However, it was out of fear. And I have long since Avenged my Race and Carried on the Legacy of the Saiyans. Not only that, but we have started a new race. The Saiyan Race even lives on in Universe 6. As far as I am concerned in _our_ case. You changed our lives for the better. If it weren't for you, we wouldn't even been here." Vegito continued turning around and walked away. "So for now. I will show you mercy Beerus. However, if you threaten Earth. Or Universe 7. I _will_ destroy you without a single bit of mercy." Vegito said as he powered up and left the Arena leaving the defeated Beerus there.

 _Vegito and Beerus's Battle had Concluded, with Vegito the Victorious Warrior. Months Later, Beerus retired his role as God of Destruction and gave the role to Frieza, who had begun doing months of training with both Beerus and Whis. Beerus then started life on Earth, living alone on a Island, being supplied food by Capsule Corporation. Vegito continued his life as Son Goku and Vegeta, who continued to train and become every stronger, taking on any threat the Universe would present them with. They eventually individually surpassed Beerus and became Time Patrollers under Chronoa. They now Protect Time with their Allies._

 **Vegito VS Beerus: E N D**


End file.
